


tame him

by brattywoo (HChnD)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: :D, BECAUSE. UGH DUH?????, BRATTY WOOYOUNG, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Jung Wooyoung is a Brat, Kinda, Light Masochism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Peace, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, anyway, arthuwur is DEAD, bitches be whores for woohwa. it's me, but hwa also call woo a good boy, but that's very brief tbh, degration, for real this time, he also takes pictures of the view, horny stans rights, hwa calls woo whore/slut, i always forget the best tag, kinda i guess, lapslock, no beta we die like men, pillow humping, seonghwa appreciates the view, seonghwa is soft. in a horny way, stan ATEEZ, suddenly there is a chapter THREE?, suddenly there is a chapter two?, tbh i don't know which is more accurate rip..., that is all. Finally, that's it. that's the fic. woo is a brat, this tag is important, woo calls hwa sir, write for ateez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/brattywoo
Summary: wooyoung wants attention, seonghwa wants him to behave and, if needed, he’ll put him in his place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ps hi it's heecheondo who has a new sin pseudo because why the fuck not  
> hey kids.... remember when i told yall to, no offence, fuck off that one time? yeah, apparently it wasn't just one time so kindly. fuck off  
> I COULD EXPLAIN WHY I'M WRITING PORN A SECOND TIME IN THE SAME MONTH BUT THAT WOULD BE SOME UNNECESSARY TMI SO JUST FUCKING ENJOY THIS OKAY NOW I'M Going to hide................................

wooyoung sighed as he stared at the screen. it was playing some dumb teen series that he didn’t really know the name of, one that his boyfriend seonghwa had decided to watch with him. he, who was sitting by his side, thighs and shoulders touching lightly but nothing more. the younger bit the inside of his cheeks. he was _frustrated_. it’s been a while since he had gotten the chance to go to the blond’s house and he was okay with just watching something and calling it a day if that was what seonghwa wanted. but he knew the older’s games by now. he was neglecting wooyoung _on purpose_ , he wanted him to be a good boy and then, _maybe_ , he’d get what he wanted.

but he was never really good. that was _impossible_ , and the older didn’t help a bit. hell, to get a call from his boyfriend and be promised some good _netflix and chill_ , but having to watch a rom-com series targeted for young teens instead? that was _not_ it, not what he was promised and he was growing incredibly impatient. he knew the older was teasing him, testing his limits, waiting for how much longer would it take for his patience to give in. but he was never one to have it in the first place, and he was never one to quietly stay still and behave.

jung wooyoung was not a good boy, he was an annoying brat. they both knew that, as much as the younger knew he wouldn’t be able to sit down and behave. “hyung.”

“hmm?”

“i want attention.”

“we’re still in the middle of the season though. sit down, baby.”

 _baby_. wooyoung tried to stay quiet at the pet name but it went straight to his neglected dick that was already growing in his pants. it was a little embarrassing how something so small could already give him such arousal, but it has been good weeks since they last fucked and masturbating himself was _nothing_ close to having his boyfriend touch him. he was desperately craving it. “but _sir--_ ”, he said in a quiet tone, using the older’s title rather than the honorific, risking to move closer to seonghwa’s shape, putting his right leg over his lap and resting his cheek on his shoulder. “can’t we watch it later? i really need you to give me some attention. _anything_.”

that made the blond raise a brow. “anything, huh? but you haven’t been a good boy”, he said in what could easily be mistaken as a normal tone, but wooyoung knew he was imposing his dominance over himself, his face serious and hot. it was unnecessary sexy to have him looking at him like that yet not being allowed to get what he wanted. “why would i give attention to a spoiled brat who can’t even sit down and watch some television?”

“i’m sorry”, he quickly said, but in fact, he wasn’t even _slightly_ sorry. he was glad he could fight off his smirk because, otherwise, seonghwa would probably make his wait even longer. but instead, he seemed satisfied with the response, grinning at the younger.

“good. now, be a good boy and stay still. let us keep watching it.”

he wanted to refute, _oh_ so fucking badly, because orders were made for him to ignore and disobey. but he sighed and decided to play nice for a little while. his cheek was still making contact with the older and his legs - now both of them - remained in its place, lying on top of his lap, which was more contact than he had a few moments prior but that still wasn’t enough to him. he wanted to touch more of his boyfriend, wanted to make him feel good and make him snap and give him what he wanted. he wanted to be fucked _good_ by seonghwa, he wanted him to make him beg and punish him for being naughty. and so, after a couple of episodes, wooyoung decided to risk a bit, getting a little more naughty as he kissing the older’s neck lightly, barely there at first. but, of course, he started to kiss more roughly, to try to mark and claim the tanned skin as his to play with.

“ _wooyoung_ ”, seonghwa’s husky voice suddenly broke the silence between the two, and it probably was his cue to stop. but he simply hummed back at his boyfriend, lips too busy to actually voice out a response. “can’t you wait for a little more? there are only three more episodes before this season ends”, he ended with a click of tongue, one that made the younger finally snap out of his trance and stop his actions. “you really are a spoiled brat, aren’t you? so goddamn inpatient.”

“please--”, he said in a weak tone, close to his hyung’s ear, biting onto the lobe. “i really _really_ need it, and now.”

“but bad boys don’t get what they want, do they?”, he said, finally moving from his seat, pushing wooyoung towards the couch and trapping him under himself, his right hand giving his torso support and his hips close, very close but not touching younger’s. he looked down on him, examining carefully the state his boyfriend was on and clicking his tongue again after his eyes encountered his bulge. “wow, i didn’t do anything and you’re already this hard? like a fucking hormonal kid. or worse”, he paused, smirked at him. “like a filthy needy whore.”

“ _hnng_ , seonghwa-hyung, please--”

“it’s sir to you, don’t you forget.”

he gulped down, his dick twitching. “sir, please, do anything to me. i don’t care what, i just really need you--”

that earned a laugh from the older. “you really _are_ a needy whore. but i don’t think you deserve my attention, not after distracting me when i requested you to sit still. can’t take simple orders now, huh?”, he sighed in disappointment, one that made wooyoung feel a little embarrassed but much more turned on, hoping he’d finally do something to him. he didn’t care if he ended up spanked, edged, or even if he got over stimulated, he just wanted anything. he just really needed seonghwa’s cock. “what can i do to you, hm? what can i do to remind you of your place?”

wooyoung gulped down, high expectations of to what the older would do to him. he had so many ideas himself but he knew better than to voice them out. he had pushed enough buttons, at least for now. he didn’t want to annoy seonghwa enough to _not_ get what he wanted, he just wanted attention. and there was him, looking down at him with his dark, hungry eyes close to his, giving him his undivided attention as his dumb series kept playing in the background, completely ignored. that was what he wanted, and it didn’t matter how he’d get punished. either way, wooyoung would win.

seonghwa got closer to the younger’s neck, his hot breath making him melt a little. “should i ignore you a little more”, he started, tone low, as he started giving the exposed skin ghost kisses, barely there. “should i make you beg more for it”, he then sucked hard on his neck, making wooyoung gasp at the sudden wet touch, failing to contain the noise, “or should i make you regret on getting my attention?”

“w-- what do you me _ahh_ , sir--”

the younger moaned as he felt a hand grasp hard on his clothed dick, so hard that it hurt as much as it pleasured him. wooyoung was really glad that it was summer and he was wearing some shorts with a light fabric so he could feel most of the pressure. the hand didn’t move but also didn’t soften up, he could feel that seonghwa was smirking at the reaction brought by him, his lips still on his neck, until he opened his mouth and bit onto the already bruised skin, making wooyoung hiss in pain before forcing his mouth shut. “i think that would be a good punishment, hmm? isn’t this what you wanted, bratty slut? my attention on you and only you”, the hand finally moved a bit, stroking his cock slowly, but this time wooyoung was expecting it and bit down a moan. the older moved back a bit, staring at his work of art on his boyfriend’s neck. “so you should take what i give you and nothing more. are we clear?”

“yes! yes, yes, _please_ sir, do whatever you want to me, i will be good and take it.”

he heard a laugh over him. “will you, _really_? i’m not that sure. but that we will see.”

wooyoung wanted to refute that but he didn’t get the chance as his lips were now in between seonghwa’s, who kissed him roughly. he couldn’t complain about it, not when he was getting what he wanted, so he simply kissed him back, one hand on the back of his head, grasping onto the blond locks and pulling him closer, and another on his collarbone.

he knew that seonghwa would soon restrain him for doing what he wanted, but for now, he let him have his fun. the one hand that was playing with his dick left the area, making wooyoung whine, but he could still feel its ghost touch around his torso, moving upwards under his shirt. it then started going down again, but this time with pressure on his fingertips, probably bruising the skin. the burning sensation was hot but in an amusing way. he really enjoyed having his skin marked, his body being claimed by the older, exposing to the world memories of their time alone.

involuntarily, or maybe _really_ intentionally, wooyoung thrust his hips upwards, hoping that it could give his cock some friction. it did work, his crotch meeting with seonghwa’s thigh and making him moan loudly in between his lips. he shamelessly kept rocking up, bringing his boyfriend’s body closer to himself.

but then he felt a hand on his stomach, pushing him hard, losing the contact he had. “ah, no--”

“didn’t you say you were going to be good?”, his voice hit his ears loudly, disappointment evident in his tone. “damn, wooyoung-ah, what do i do to you, hmm?”

“i just--”

“did i allow you to talk back at me?”, he was quick to cut his words, making him gulp down the rest of his sentence and shake his head. seonghwa sighed. “you know how frustrating it is to come up with punishments to you? _hmm_?”, he kept looking down at the younger who was feeling slightly intimidated by his tone and very much turned on by the same reason. “you want to be good, but can’t do what i tell you to. it’s because you like this, isn’t it?”, he was now getting closer to his neck again, close to where he had marked the younger. “it’s because you like when i’m rough at you, when i treat you like the filthy, naughty whore that you are, isn’t it?”

wooyoung bit down a moan and kept still, simply waiting for what would come.

the blond started kissing his boyfriend’s neck again, softer this time, while moving towards his jaw and cheek. “you can speak now, wooyoung-ah. you like being treated badly, don’t you? is this why you can’t behave?”

“yes-! i, _ah_ , yes, i love when you treat me rough and fuck me raw, sir. like when you cum inside me. i like your cock”, he said in between breaths, his hands now clinging onto his front shirt and hoping the older would get closer, but it was to no avail. the hand on his stomach once again pushed him downwards and his boyfriend didn’t look pleased with his action, but _fuck_ , did he look hot like that. looking down on him, expression serious, probably a little annoyed by his answer. he liked that.

they stayed a few minutes in silence - safe for the tv, that was still on and ignored - until something clicked in seonghwa’s mind, a smile blooming on his lips and his expressions softening. “stay quiet, or else i won’t let you cum”, he finally spoke, kissing him in the lips again, but this time, softly. so, _so_ softly that wooyoung could barely feel it and it made him slightly frustrated. but then he remembered his words, and how if he didn’t behave he wouldn’t get what he wanted, and sure, he still really, _really_ wanted to misbehave. but he also really, _really_ wanted to cum and be made seonghwa’s. so he decided that, for once, he’d play by his rules. he’d try to behave if it meant getting what he wanted.

the kiss felt like forever, and maybe it was because it lasted so long, or maybe because it was _so_ much softer than their usual make out sessions. the older took his time into kissing wooyoung, being careful instead of rough, his hand travelling softly around his sides. the younger felt like melting down the couch, loving the attention, even if it was different than what he wanted. he cupped the older’s face, forgetting for a moment he shouldn’t, but the kiss never stopped, and seonghwa didn’t scold him, so he assumed that was okay. the only moment they stopped their contact was when his shirt was being removed, the dark haired trying not to whine - and failing - after the older moved backwards, but soon seonghwa’s lips were on him again. not on his lips, this time, but on his torso, on his chest, sweetly kissing all around the area. until he got to his nipples, that is, when he gave his boyfriend a look before twisting one of them. he knew wooyoung was sensitive there and he knew how to take advantage of that. after twisting one of them, he watched as the younger grown more aroused as he kept pressing his index finger to the tip, rubbing it.

“sir-- ah, _fuck_ , more--”

“shh, quiet baby”, he replied while grinning, still playing with one of his nipples as he kept kissing his exposed skin lightly, from his chest to his abdomen, taking his time to admire the view. wooyoung had a great body and he loved to stare at it, as much as he loved to mark on it. it had been a few weeks since they had the chance to do anything of the sorts, having little time to enjoy each other alone, and he really wanted to take advantage of that right now. but he also knew that it was exactly what he wanted, he wanted seonghwa to snap and mark all over his body, to fuck him without restraint, and as much as he wanted to do it wooyoung didn’t deserve it. not this time, at least. he deserved to be punished.

so instead of biting, he kept giving him light kisses on his toned muscles, his hands now bruising around his sides and resting at his hips. he looked up, not surprised that the younger was watching him with full attention, waiting for him to do something more bold. more rough. it made him grin even more, seeing wooyoung for once being patient, or faking being patience. probably the latter, but seonghwa didn’t want to put much thought on it. he wanted to tease him more, see how long he’d take it.

“can you raise your hips a bit?”, he asked after a while, laughing at how quickly the other did as told. “good boy, keep going and i might give you what you want”, he added as he took off both wooyoung’s shorts and underwear because, despite wanting to have his _time_ with him, he was starting to get impatient himself. being soft and sweet was not seonghwa’s thing, but seeing his boyfriend become inpatient, seeing him beg and make a mess was pretty much his thing, and he was _dying_ to see that. and for that he didn’t need any clothing in his way.

the younger bit down a moan, his hard dick resting on his belly begging for some attention. “so pretty”, seonghwa started whispering. “so, so pretty. i should leave you just like that, huh? appreciate the scene, hmm?”

“b-- but haven’t i-- been a good boy?”, wooyoung pouted, he fucking pouted, trying to act adorable. it was a little pathetic, if the older was honest.

he hummed. “maybe now. but you weren’t before, were you?”

“please, sir-- i’ll be quiet. i won’t say a thing, i won’t move, please just do something.”

seonghwa stayed a while just looking at the dark haired male resting on his couch, wondering if he should just get up and leave. but he was sure wooyoung hadn’t learn his lesson yet, so he considered that maybe he should keep it going for a just more. without any word he turned to his legs, kissing his tights as briefly as his previous kisses, lightly sucking on the skin and making the other melt in the couch, moaning his name quietly. he kept his mouth busy around his hips, inner thighs, but would never get to where it begged for his attention. he ignored the way wooyoung's cock was sitting still, fully hardened and red, craving for any kind of touch. craving for something he didn't deserve, not for now, at least. not today.

seonghwa briefly get off the couch, turning to the coffee table and getting a bottle of lube he kept there. the glare that came from the younger's eyes wasn't left unnoticed by him, which made him laugh. “easy now. you wanna be a good boy, yeah? then can you hold your legs for me as i fuck you open?”

he didn't need to be told twice. all of the older's sweet touches had made him so so mad and he was growing even more impatient, so once those words left his boyfriend's mouth he quickly did as told. he was finally going to get what he wanted, he thought.

the blond smiled as he lubed his fingers. “good boy. see? it's not hard to behave”, he kept going as he slowly inserted one finger, clicking his tongue at the sensation. “you're so loose. have you prepared yourself before?”

“ _ah--_ yes, i have, i-- didn’t want to-- to waste time.”

“didn’t want to waste time?”, he echoed as he inserted more fingers this time, thrusting them slowly but still touching wooyoung on his favourite spots, making his moaning louder. “or were you so eager to take my cock that you couldn’t help but finger yourself, hmm? imagining it was me instead, hmm?”

the younger threw his head backwards in pleasure, the hands holding his legs pressuring down onto his own skin. “please, sir, i’m-- ah, if you keep going i’ll come-- i’m more than ready, just--”

“just what?”

“just please-- _fuck me_ , sir!”

seonghwa smiled to himself, taking his fingers out of his boyfriend’s hole. “don’t you want to be a good boy for me?”

“yes, yes i do, please--.”

the older gave him a dark stare, grinning down at him, and then got up. the dark haired male was confused at first, knowing damn well that they had condoms nearby and he didn’t have to go back to his bedroom, impatiently waiting for him to return to the living room. and once he did he was even more confused as he had a cock ring in hands, placing it on himself without a single word.

“i don’t think you deserve my cock”, he finally spoke, face serious.

wooyoung bit the inside of his cheeks and internally cussed. god, his dick hurt so bad, and the one moment where he thinks he did well and would finally get what he so much desired… “sir,  _please_ \--”

seonghwa looked away gasped as he looked at the screen that was still playing freely. “look, it’s already on the next season. i’ve missed so many episodes because of you.”

he stared at where the other was looking. shit, he had forgotten about it. “b-- but i was quiet! i didn’t move, stayed quiet, i was good so please--”

“were you? i don’t think so”, the older brushed it off, handing him his clothing. “this is still a punishment after all. didn’t i say id make you regret getting my attention? now i gotta go back so i can watch these episodes i missed…”, he shook his head in disappointment. “you still have to learn your place.”

“but--”

“no buts”, he quickly said, voice low. “you really don’t learn, huh. you’re so naughty, wooyoung-ah. you don’t get to come. now dress up and sit down, and behave from the start this time. and maybe i’ll do something about your dick.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i wanna make a part two but no promises ok it'll probably never happen  
> some of yall: so............... part two when  
> me: here, my babies uwu  
>   
> tmi, but i like to please and to deliver so. hehe have fun with it uwu. oh and no beta, just horny.

in his honest opinion, wooyoung had been a good boy, a _very_ good one at that. he’d been so patient, something that normally he’d never be. he liked to be a brat and get what he wanted by misbehaving instead, and the one time he tries to be a good boy, so that he can be _rewarded_ rather than punished, it didn’t seem like his boyfriend was on the same page as him. he still refused to touch him - _at all_ this time - as they kept watching seonghwa’s series, and his dick was begging for some attention. he had tried his best not to provoke the blond, but once he shut down the television and asked if he wanted to go to his bed, he was told to go to the bathroom first to deal with his _friend_.

he wanted to scream and beg seonghwa to do something, but he didn’t want to blow his chances of getting fucked good so fast. so he just did as told, imagining that his hand was the older’s instead and hoping that something better would happen soon. really soon.

his boyfriend really wasn’t on the same page as him.

“come cuddle with me, baby”, he spoke in a low tone, waiting for him on the bed. the younger had just masturbated at the thought of him, he knew, and he also knew how much he loved being called cute names. he was doing it on purpose, but he didn’t say a thing, laying down seonghwa’s bed and letting him wrap his arms around him, big spooning him. “did you have fun today?”

 _no_ , wooyoung wanted to say. _i did not because you didn’t fuck me, because you didn’t let me cum and made me do it myself_. but he couldn’t say that, so instead, he forced a smile. “well, yeah it was, but it _definitely_ could be more fun.”

“patient, baby boy. you’ll get what you want if you behave, i told you.”

“haven’t i behaved well enough today?”

“not really. i want you to behave more. be _more_ patient.”

he wasn’t liking the older’s tone, turning around to stare at him. “what do you mean by that?”

seonghwa was smiling at him. a smile that meant malice, that meant danger. but wooyoung always lived for danger. “one week. can you live without being touched for one week?”

“…what? hyung, you’re not--”

“one week without me touching you, or you touching yourself. and i’ll spoil you like the good boy that you are. i’ll do anything you want, _anything_ , but you gotta earn that. do we have a deal?”

the younger stared at him, hoping he was just joking around. but he wasn’t, seonghwa was very serious about it and that was quite… sexy. very hot. wooyoung was really impatient, after being teased and then neglected, he just wanted to be fucked good. he didn’t want to wait, didn’t want to be patient. he was _itching_ to misbehave. but then the blond promised to give him anything he wanted and that was very tempting. so he sighed and nodded, turning his head back and letting the other rest his head near his neck.

wooyoung could do it. he could behave, could resist. he’d be a good boy, the _best_ boy.

 

…

 

wooyoung quickly discovered that he couldn’t do it. and by _quickly_ it meant that by day three he was already finding ways to touch himself without _actually_ touching himself. he was that impatient and, well, seonghwa doesn’t need to know.

besides, he wasn’t  _exactly_ breaking the deal. because, technically speaking… humping his pillow did not mean he was touching himself, and he also wasn’t touching or being touched by seonghwa as well. which means he could freely do it. and, well, it’s not like he said he couldn’t _cum_ , just no touching. so, that was exactly what he decided to do.

freeing himself from his clothing and positioning his pillow under him, he closed his eyes and pictured his boyfriend, fully clothed looking up at him, and thrust forwards slowly. he kept doing it a few more times in silence, imagining seonghwa with his wrists tied up, unable to move or touch him. it was hot thinking about his cock growing inside his pants, under the younger, and he left a moan at that, moving faster and getting more friction on his own dick. he kept thinking about the blond slowly getting harder, trying not to moan under him, not to show how good wooyoung was being for him, who was being the one in control for once. it made him hotter inside, needier, louder as he left the older’s name leave his mouth alongside breathless moans. he wished the picture on his mind was real, that he could be riding and bouncing on seonghwa’s cock as much as he desired. but he had to be patient for that. 

but patience was something he did not know, a word that wasn’t on his dictionary. 

so he kept moving his hips to his pillow, fisting his sheets and leaving his mouth open, desperate to get off. and he was close, so _damn_ close that he didn’t pay any attention to his surroundings, he didn’t hear when the front door got unlocked and when his bedroom’s door was opened. he didn’t notice that seonghwa had been watching him, not until he cleared his throat loudly. 

“and what do we have here?”, he was smiling slyly, in such a hot way that made wooyoung’s head spin. he should have stopped moving, should have been embarrassed for being caught but _god_ , he couldn’t. he was thinking so much about the older that having him right in front of him just made him needier and he kept rutting onto the soft pillow, moaning the older’s name and cumming while looking at him. he only looked away once his breath got calmer, closing his eyes and realizing what he had just done. fuck, he had broken seonghwa’s deal, and he had _seen_ it. he couldn’t even pretend he wasn’t getting off, lie to his face and say he had survived the week without being touched.

wooyoung was fucked. but not in the way he wanted to. “hy-- hyung, i--”

“don’t try explaining. stay quiet”, he was fast to cut the younger’s words, taking off his jacket. he had told the dark haired man that he’d come by his flat soon to take him out on a date, but he was certain there was still an hour or so until then, he was certain he was safe to please himself without getting caught and with extra time to hide the evidence. seonghwa had arrived _too_ early, almost as if he knew what would happen. “what do i do with you, huh? one week isn’t even that long. i’ve been so patient with you, so kind, even after you have been so naughty”, the older was now moving close to him, slowly but fierce, until he was on the edge of the bed, staring intensely at wooyoung who looked away in shame. he heard a click on the other’s tongue. “couldn’t you wait like a good boy for a week? just a week? even when i promised i’d do anything you wanted to?”, his right hand was now holding his jaw with strength, forcing the younger to look at his direction. “you’re that much of a slut, aren’t you? three days and you’re already fucking a pillow? can’t wait a single week without cumming? so fucking pathetic, wooyoung-ah”, he tsked again, letting him go. “maybe i should make you regret it.”

“wh--”, he started speaking before remembering he wasn’t allowed to. wooyoung watched silently as the older moved away over him, sitting down at the bed and patiently waiting. _oh_. shit. he knew he did bad but it felt so damn good to have him looking at his body with that look of annoyance. this was one of the reasons he challenged his authority so much. because it would always be worth it in the end.

he patted his thighs. “come on, you needy whore. on my lap. you need to be punished.” 

he gulped hard but did as told, biting his lips not to grin at the thought of what was about to come. he knew what would happen, and yet, he still moved forwards and lied on it, his butt up. 

“you deserve to be hit”, he started, rubbing his palm on his back. “guess what number i’m thinking, from one to 100. if you’re right i’ll stop. if you’re wrong i’ll keep going.”

“uhm… ninety nine.”

a chuckle. “wrong.”

he slapped the younger’s right cheek without a warning. wooyoung left a hopeless gasp as he felt it again, and again, until he was hit five times. “try again.”

“eleven?”

“you really think i would hit you this little after how bad you acted just now?”, he clicked his tongue but then softened. “colour?”

“g-- green, hyung, _very_ green.”

“okay baby”, he said softly but it didn’t last much until his hand was hitting against his ass five more times, making wooyoung gasp in pain and arousal alike. it was itchy and he was sure the skin would be reddish by now, yet his dick loved the sensation of his hand on his butt, loved the loud sound the impact would make, and it was hardening again. 

that didn’t go unnoticed by seonghwa, who laughed at that. “you like this, huh? like when i treat you bad, when i punish you. what a pathetic whore”, he slapped him some more, the younger trying to mentally keep up with the counter but to no avail. “so, what’s your final guess? we’re very close to the number, it should be obvious by now.”

he sighed. he was lost the count of how many times he had been hit, and all his previous guesses had been wrong. plus, he wasn’t exactly thinking straight, his neediness growing by the second and his ass arching were both too distracting. “i-- i don’t kno-ow… th- third-- thirty four?”

he instantly closed his eyes, expecting the new set of hits. but instead, he heard a soft laugh and a hand caressing his butt. “there we go, baby. it should be enough for now.”

 _for now?_ , wooyoung wanted to ask, but then the older was moving him from his lap, putting him on his bed under himself. 

“now it’s time to put you in your place _for real_ now.”

“what do you--”

“shh! i didn’t let you speak. i just spanked you and you’re already misbehaving?”

“sorry…”

seonghwa stared at him, a single brown up, waiting.

“sorry, sir. i will be quiet now.”

he smirked. “good. now be a good whore and get on bed, close your eyes, and don’t you dare do anything funny.”

wooyoung nodded quietly as he did as told, his arching ass in contact with the mattress, listening as his lover went towards his closet, moving around his stuff and getting something, already knowing where he kept his toys and props. he was _itching_ to peak, to spoil himself as to what the older had planned, but also, it excited him to not have any idea about it. so he just waited, eyes shut, arms lying lazily next to him, fists tense. he hadn’t come too long ago but after his punishment he found himself getting hard again and he wanted to get off a second time so badly. and with his seonghwa at his home, finally giving him attention… he’d take _anything_.

“how patient. good boy”, the older’s voice hit his ears after a while, sitting next to him. “you can keep being good for me, right? you’ll be nicer for your hyung, won’t you?”

“y-- yes, sir”, he said in a whisper, which made the older laugh quietly. they both knew wooyoung would disobey him another time, probably quite soon too considering how much needy he was. but it didn’t stop him to promise being obedient every single time he asked it.

but it wasn’t that seonghwa didn’t like him like that anyway. 

“so”, he started speaking again, hand caressing the other’s thigh sweetly, getting closer to his ear. “you _really_ can’t stay a week without cumming, huh? i really thought you could do it, but how disappointing… that my baby is a cockslut.”

“ _hnng--_ ”, he tried fighting a moan, but it was very impossible with the way his boyfriend was so close to his ear, breath hot, telling him such things with a low tone, all while his hand was still so near his crotch but so far at the same time. it was _maddening_.

“i should give you what you want”, seonghwa said as he kissed his jaw, moving down to his neck and collarbone. “i should give you my cock and make you cum, make you a mess, break you until you can no longer take it. would you like that? be used until your limits? until you regret not being patient?”

the black haired man nodded impatiently, a moan leaving his lips. he heard a chuckle.

“of course you’d love it. that’s the only thing you’re good for”, the older kept going, now grabbing the base of wooyoung’s dick but not stroking it. just holding it. “just a slut for me to use and use it as much as i please.”

“ _ah_ , sir, ple _ase_ , just fuck me--”

“shh. no speaking. actually, don’t make a _single_ sound.”

the younger gulped down, trying to stay as quiet as possible. the room went quiet after that, safe for some wet sound that came from where seonghwa was sitting. his hands no longer were on him and it was disappointing, he wanted his attention, his touch. and he wanted to ask, or maybe look, have an idea what would soon come but he decided to just breath down and wait. that was when he felt a hand on his leg, being put close to his chest. “hold it”, he simply said, and he did as told. “you’re not peaking, are you?”

“nope, sir. my eyes are shu-- _ahh_!”

he couldn’t help but leave a loud whimper as he felt a coldness around his entrance, the wet sensation of lube from seonghwa’s fingers - plural, he was sure there were at least two at once - filling his insides. it was good, _so_ good. 

“quiet”, the older said, probably with a smirk on his face and looking like he was in front of a feist. that was how wooyoung imagined his boyfriend, at least, and just the thought made him hotter. he wanted to moan the older’s name, wanted to meet the rhythm of his fingers inside him. he wanted more, but he was so worried that seonghwa would simply call it a day, grab his stuff and leave him hard by himself again. so he just breathed in, one hand covering his mouth and the other digging his nails on his leg, still holding it still, trying his best not to move nor moan.

and it was _impossible_ to do so once a third finger was inside him, once his sweet stop was found and stimulated. his eyes went wide open at the sensation but he quickly shut it again. he caught himself biting on his index finger, until he felt a hand over his. “don’t hurt yourself, baby.”

“b-- but-- _ah_ , you told me to- to be quiet, and i ca-- _an’t_ \--!”

“do you like it this much, huh?”, he laughed at him. “how pathetic, wooyoung-ah. just my fingers can make this much of a mess out of you? what will be of you when i fill you with my cock?”

“ah-- sir, p-- _plea--_ please!!”

“will you cum just from this? without me even touching your stupid dick? _hmm_?”

his answer never came, instead, the younger kept moaning pleads, his unoccupied hand now fisting the mattress. he wasn’t even sure what he wanted, but he just. _needed_.

seonghwa took it as his cue to keep going, fasting the pace that he had white fingerfucking his boyfriend, and soon he was cumming all over his stomach, his voice higher than before. “you really did it, huh? well, that was the second time, right?”

“wh--- _what_ ”, he said breathlessly, in between paints. he was now looking at his boyfriend, whose brow was up and still looking as composed as before, as when he had just encountered him riding his pillow. how could he look so calm, so stunning after wrecking wooyoung so easily? that was so unfair, but also so fucking hot.

“that was the second time you came today, right? unless you had come before i caught you?”

he shook his head. “no-- no i just--”

“shh, it’s fine, baby. what’s your colour?”

he caught himself smiling at it. so it wasn’t over. that realization both amused and scared him. “green, hyung.”

“great”, he patted the younger’s thigh, positioning him near the other’s entrance as he tucked down his own pants. “i’m gonna fuck you now.”

“oh _god_ , finally.”

that earned him a slap on his butt, to which he hissed. it was still sensitive from the earlier spanking. “what i said about making a sound?”

“but i thought--”

“thought what? i never said you could speak”, he tsked. and without any warning, wooyoung felt something enter his asshole, something slightly thicker than the fingers. he tried not moaning but it was really hard to contain himself, growling at the feeling of being penetrated. seonghwa kept his pace fast from the start, filling him good and deep, hitting his prostate a second time. the younger’s hands went back to his mouth, trying to contain his moans. he was so sensitive, so overstimulated, that he couldn’t help but start tearing up, his tears falling from the corner of his eyes as his dick kept growing hard _again_ . it was so much, _too much_ but fuck, did he love it. “hyung, hyung, hy-- _ung--_ ”

“you like my cock this much, huh? like when i”, he groaned, “when i fuck you open like that, when i’m rough on you.”

“yes-- yes, sir, i love it so-- so much, _fuck--_ ”, he didn’t even care that the older told him to be quiet, he couldn’t contain it. he _had_ to be extremely vocal about it. “it’s so much, ah, fuck, sir-- don’t stop, pleaseplease _please_ don’t stop-- ”

he was glad that seonghwa didn’t scold him for that this time, smirking instead. “so good for me, aren’t you? you look so good around my dick, taking it so well. you were made for this, weren’t you? made for me to fuck.”

he didn’t need to do much for him to come a third time, calling his name in a loud voice and sobbing at the oversensitivity. but that didn’t mean he would stop thrusting into him, reaching his own orgasm and cumming inside the younger. he clung onto him, kissing his neck. “three”, he said quietly. 

“hyung, i--”

“colour?”

he gulped down. he knew he was tired, that he had already come enough times for a day. but also… “green.”

he felt the older smirk on his skin, kissing his collarbone. “good. you’re still not begging for me to stop.”

that sentence alone made him flinch, but he couldn’t say a thing as the older started sucking on his neck, a moan leaving his mouth. he could feel one of his hands caress his sides, going near his hip, and his entire body reacted to that. he was so so so sensitive, it was just a light touch but it already was enough to make him burn. “hyung, _ah_ , please--”

“it’s sir.”

“sir, please-- please it’s--”

“it’s what?”, he said onto his skin, now closer to his torso, licking his nipple.

“it’s too m-- much.”

“good”, seonghwa simply replied, sucking on the area. wooyoung kept whimpering hopelessly, feeling more tears fall on his face. his eyes were shut down, just feeling what his boyfriend was doing to him, moving lower and lower until his mouth was near his thigh. his cock, his biggest betrayer, was slowly hardening again as he sucked on his inner thigh, as his hand played with his balls. he was sobbing in between moans, so desperate and useless, taking every single touch from the older. until his tongue licked on his tip, which made him leave a loud screech. 

“sir! sir, please, i can’t--”

“didn’t you want this?”, he said looking at him, and giving his dick a few more licks before continuing. “didn’t you want to cum so bad? i’m just giving what you want, because that’s all you’re made for”, and he took it inside his mouth again, eyes still on wooyoung’s, moving his head up and down. 

it didn’t take too long. he couldn’t even hold himself as he came on seonghwa’s, who only stopped for a bit before moving down again, still blowing him. he kept on crying, it was so much, but then the older asked if he could do it one more time. and, god, he thought he did. and he did, until he lost the count of it, until it was too much and he told the older, no more, i can’t. and he stopped, petting his hair.

“such a good boy. you’re so good to me, i’m so proud of you, baby.”

he smiled tiredly. “thanks. now cuddle with me.”

“later, baby, after i clean you and take care of that butt of yours.”

he sighed but quickly smiled at him. the blond was too nice to him, and it made him extremely soft. he cherished him for that. “fine, carry me to the shower then.”

“sure, baby.”

“wait, hyung. weren’t we going on a date today?”, he asked after a while, already on his bathtub as the older cleaned him.

the older smiled in a dark way. “yeah, but we can always do that later. i had some, well…  _plans_ for that but we’ll leave that for later. you need to rest.”

he wanted to refute, but instead, he just nodded. yeah, he wouldn’t be able to do much for the rest of the day. whatever seonghwa had in mind, they could do another day. “i love you, hyung.”

he smiled sweetly at wooyoung. “love you too, baby boy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this slowly became a series of me making woo suffer because of hwa while dropping my kinks (and some that aren't kinks but it's something i highkey think abt at times) and like. at this point i'm not even sorry for that.  
> special thanks to [evie/eggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenarios/pseuds/heartfullofyeo) who when giving me feedback/ideas on the previous part gave me the idea for this one. so it's thanks to her that this even has a third chapter!!!!!!! she also gave me feedback on this part before i posted so once again, thank you <33333  
> ps, did anyone notice that chapter 1 was posted on june 3rd and the second one on july 3rd? it was unintentional but i found it really amusing so i tried my best to try to post it at/near aug 3rd :p  
> pps, again i didn't really beta but this time i barely could make a _proper_ read thru like the other two chapters and my english vocabulary kinda failed me _hard_ this time, i'm really sorry if this ends up an unpleasing read because of that :< i did try to fix it as much as i could but because of my limitations... yeah.... but hopefully it won't be a big bother to you all? feel free to point out awkward/misused words!!!!

“you owe me a date”, seonghwa told him a week or so later, grin on his lips. oh, _yeah_ , that was a thing. wooyoung had completely forgotten about it, after the way he had been so wrecked by the older. he didn’t think much about it, he just napped and got fed and watched some series. the fact they should have gone out that day was something he let slide.

but the other hadn’t forgotten.

he already knew that it wasn’t going to be an ordinary date. it had been brought up during _that_ one week, that week that got cut short, so he was certain seonghwa wasn’t going to _just_ take him out on a cute, sweet date. it was his plan to tease the dark haired man even more, knowing damn well he had not allowed him to touch himself or be touched by the older, hoping he would break the deal, or even so, hoping he would finally learn some patience and obey the deal. but in the end, he broke it and pleasured himself without his help.

but that didn’t mean that his boyfriend wasn’t eager to go on this one date. that he would let his initial idea go to waste.

“is this really necessary?”, wooyoung asked quietly as they walked around the sideway. his pace was normal, for now at least, but he knew that sooner or later he wouldn’t be able to walk as comfortably. the thing was, there was a butt plug in his ass. and not _any_ butt plug, one that vibrated and had a wireless controller. one that was currently on seonghwa’s hands, waiting for his guard to lower so he could play with the toy’s intensity.

the older chucked. “don’t talk as if you weren’t on board with this as much as i am.”

“i mean, yes, but”, he bit his lips. “now that we are actually out and in public it’s just a bit embarass-- _ah_!”

a sudden wave of pleasure hit him as he felt the toy vibrated much faster than before, no longer set at the lowest option. the younger held his boyfriend’s arm tighter until it hit him what he had done and proceeded to slap his shoulder.

“ _hyung_!”

“hmm? what was it, baby?”, the devil spoke with a sweet grin, one that was dark underneath the kindness and so, so damn hot. seonghwa was so attractive it wasn’t fair, this whole thing wasn’t fair. wooyoung took a deep breath and shook his head, pretending to let it slide, but already worrying about how the day would end. 

wooyoung was _sure_ he was too much of a goner and the date had just started.

he left a relieved sound once the vibrations calmed but didn’t cease. well, at least it was easier to ignore like that, he reasoned, as he kept walking towards their destination. he was glad to visit the amusement park since it has been so long since his last visit, and so long since he spent some time with the taller one too. although it was with _such thing_ inside him, making him so self-conscious and afraid they’d get caught, but it also made the whole date more… interesting. 

for a while, it was like a normal date. wooyoung _almost_ forgot about the device inside him as they moved around the park, hands in hands, appreciating the kids running and their parents scolding them for such, watching other couples have their own dates as well. at first they stayed more around the funfair, throwing darts at balloons, shooting basketballs and trying to obtain plushies from inside the claw machine, and it was calm. it was _almost_ like a normal date. 

almost.

“ay, hyung, you can’t get me that one plushie? this is so easy though.”

“i used to be great at this”, the older sighed, moving away as he gave up to waste more of his money. “this claw must be rigged or something.”

“or you now suck at it.”

seonghwa raised one brow, silently observing him, and then smirked. “try it yourself then. it’s you who want it anyway.”

it was probably his cue to let it be and keep going with the day, but wooyoung did love some challenges and not turning them down. so he moved towards his wallet, getting some coins from it and grinned back at his lover. “i will teach you a lesson.”

“sure you will”, he responded in a quiet voice, one that wasn’t caught by the other, whose attention went fully towards the claw. 

the shorter man smiled at himself as he positioned the claw over the plushie he wanted, ready to press the button to release it. and once his palm went to hit it, that was when he felt the butt plug inside him get more intense, making him jump and move the claw away. he watched as it moved down, too far from the cute fox he wanted, and then back at its original position, empty-handed. all of that while the toy kept vibrating, sending him waves of pleasure that slowly made his dick harden a bit more. 

“wasn’t it supposed to be easy?”, the older asked in a calm tone, pretend to not be the one who, well, _distracted_ him in such way in the first place.

if looks could kill, seonghwa would be cold by now. the younger stared at him in annoyance, frustrated at how he had lost his chance of getting the plushie. but, truthfully, it didn’t affect the other at all because _he_ was the one in control, not wooyoung. he could only stare and it wouldn’t change a thing. the older would still be looking at him like that, smiling in a way that looked sweet but was so full of other less sweet intentions. “ _hyung_ ”, he hissed in a quiet voice. 

“yes, baby?”

he rolled his eyes at the fake innocence, deciding to let it be and try again. he knew better than to argue with him, at least in a scenario where he was almost literally at the palm of his hands, where the controller was currently being played with. he inserted another coin and tried to ignore the way the butt plug stimulated his hole. 

suddenly he felt two hands around his hip, a body coming behind him seconds later. _great, fucking great_ , wooyoung cussed mentally. his boyfriend knew damn well that he was already wishing they were somewhere private, somewhere seonghwa could undress them and fuck him deep. but they couldn’t right now, they weren’t in a place for such thing to happen, so he just played nice, resting his chin on the shorter man’s shoulder and letting his crotch make contact to his clothed ass. “shouldn't you go a little more to the left if you want that fox?”, he whispered in his ear and wooyoung shamelessly left a moan. 

“ _sir_ \-- please--”

“hmm?”

he knew he should answer with words but his mind just didn’t want to work. it took a lot of self-control for him not to grind on the older’s dick, to not to try to give attention to his own growing length, to not moan out loud all his lewd thoughts. which also meant he just ignored the machine’s joystick and stayed still for a while. 

“your time’s going to end”, seonghwa spoke casually, taking his hands off the younger’s hip and pressing them over his own hands. “it’s okay, i’ll help you.”

fuck. fuck _fucking_ fuck. hearing the older’s voice in his whispery tone really did him things and he hated how the entire situation aroused him. it made him feel gross that he was _so_ turned on, that they were doing such lewd thing with so many people around them, clueless to their actions. but the whole thing made it even more arousing, more exciting. he was very aware of his surroundings and extra sensitive to anything his lover said or did, but it was a good thing. it made him feel extremely good.

“aw, i couldn’t get it. what a bummer”, seonghwa finally spoke after a while, backing off from the machine as the claw moved back in place. wooyoung tried to not complain about the loss of warmth. “should we get going, baby? or you want to try again?”

“no, it’s fine”, he was quick to say. “i want to get moving.”

“let’s go, then”, he said softly, holding his boyfriend by his hand, pulling him closer so he could lean on his bigger shape. “are you alright?”

“yeah”, he said breathlessly. he noticed that the blond was still looking at him with hints of worry, so he turned at him and smiled. “i’m _green_ , hyung. a bit embarrassed but green. very.”

that made his expression change a bit, a thumb rubbing against the back of his hand. “i’m glad. we should walk around a bit more and then grab something to eat, what you think?”

wooyoung nodded. “that’s fine by me.”

walking wasn’t as easy as before, but it was still bearable. besides, seonghwa was being careful with him and not letting him bump into anything nor fall. he was glad, but also was growing a bit impatient. he didn’t want to watch his lover shooting zombies or playing any other game. the black haired man wanted his undivided attention on _himself_ , his lips on his own, hands pressing the right places, giving the other people at the park a show. but it wasn’t something that they could be doing, so he just gulped down and half wished for the sun to set already and half wished for it to never set.

“what do you want to eat?”, the other said as soon as they got into the coffee shop, eyeing the options at the wall. 

“an iced americano would be great.”

senoghwa raised a brow. “aren’t going to eat anything?”

his response started with a thoughtful thought, but the vibrations inside his hole made it a hard task. he opted to just shake his head. “i’m not that hungry honestly.”

“okay, baby. go get us a table, i’ll take our order.”

the shorter man nodded and quickly did as told, glad that he could finally rest his legs. as soon as he sat down he breathed calmly, trying to relax and distract himself by looking at the people outside the shop still having fun at the amusement part. 

but then, the toy started violently move in him, making him jump and leave a surprised noise. the girl sitting near wooyoung’s table turned on his direction but he just forced a smile, looking back to the cashier. he stared at the blond who was still paying for their order, pocketing his wallet and phone once it was done. he knew of what he had done, and why he had done it, but he acted normally in front of others. it was maddening how composed he could be while the younger tried to keep his breath down, hand resting on his bulge, hoping no one noticed his state. 

he felt dirty, gross, but in a good way, and he hated how much he loved his stupid lover’s idea.

wooyoung looked as seonghwa nodded and smiled at the cashier, searching for the other and then moving towards him once he found him. he didn’t say anything before sitting really close to him, his own leg touching and hands resting on his thigh. 

“hyung~”, he moaned in a low voice, clinging onto the others larger shape. “ _fuck_ , please…”

“yes?”, he tilted his head.

“i’m so impatient, _sir_ \--”, he admitted in a low voice, slightly embarrassed but trying not to think about it. “i _need_ it--” 

the older just smiled at him, now moving his fingers in circles. “it’ll only take ten or fifteen minutes, baby, don't worry.”

“that’s not what i--”, he bit his lip as the butt plug moved faster and slowed down again, fighting down another moan. “hyung! the place is almost full, can't you-- you know--”

“hmm? what about it?”, he snorted. “you want me to lower it? but you seem to be having such a great time there.”

his face felt like it was burning and his dick hurt. yes, he was having a great time. but he was also impatient. he was dying to for seonghwa to turn him over, pull down their trousers and fucking him hard right there, to give everyone a goddamn show and make him cum with their eyes all on him. but, also at the same time, he knew that was indecent and not the right thing to do.

but fuck, with the toy stimulating him nonstop, his boyfriend so close and giving him attention… it was impossible not to forget about his morals a bit and just moan against his lover’s shoulder, hoping the sound would get muffled and his face hidden.

“aww, baby, are you shy now? it’s okay, you’re so beautiful. don’t hide yourself. everyone should watch how good you take my cock, don’t you think?”

“hnng…”, he left a sob, feeling his underwear get soaked in his precum. god, he was getting crazy, his head was spinning but it felt _so_ nice.

“wouldn’t you like that? wouldn’t you love to have my dick so deep inside you while everyone stared at how loud i can make you go?”

he bit his lips as he nodded his head twice, pressing his head more against the other’s body and letting himself get lost in the pleasure. wooyoung wondered what the blond would do next, if he’d let him cum untouched on their seat or if he’d drag him to the toiled or something in the matter, but he was surprised when the toy inside him stayed still for the first time on the whole day. he tried not to complain about it, but it was hard to hide the disappointment from his face.

seonghwa grinned at that, clearly amused by his reaction. “why are you pouting, baby?”, he removed his hand from the other’s tights to brush around his forehead. “you’re so red. you’re not sick, are you?”

“what--”, he started, still dizzy. “i was gonna--”

“you were gonna…?”, he raised his brow again, teasingly. 

“hyung, please, you can’t-- you just--”, he took a deep breath. “you can’t just stop it _now_.”

“you’re so impatient, baby boy. that’s no good.”

the younger gulped down hard, staring at him. “i’m sorry, sir. i’ll be good and wait.”

“good”, he grinned, but then his face dropped a bit, petting his hair. “colour?”

“green, hyung”, he smiled. “you are always so soft. you can never keep the toughness until the end.”

“i just worry for you, baby. i love you and don’t want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable.”

he smiled at his boyfriend and kissed his lips quickly. “i love you too. and you haven’t, don’t worry much. i can take it. and i like it too.”

“okay”, he whispered, just staring at the other for a while. until, that is, they both heard his name being called by the barista. seonghwa didn’t say anything before getting up and getting their order back into their table. wooyoung sighed, getting more embarrassed and aware of their surroundings. but soon he was back, handing him his drink and eating his slice of cake. the younger slowly drank on the straw, watching carefully how the other sliced his cake, bringing it to his lips and biting on the fork. they stayed in silence for a while and it was quite comfortable. save for the hardness on his pants and how hyper aware he was. 

“are you up for some more fun?”, the taller asked once he finished his food. “i can take you home if not.”

wooyoung caught himself torn at the question. he really wanted to go somewhere more private, somewhere the two of them could finish what seonghwa had planned beforehand at one of their places without feeling exposed or indecent. but, at the same time, he thought it was too early to already call it a day and he wanted to stay a bit more before going back. to enjoy their time outside a bit more. 

he looked up, and once he spotted the gigantic metallic wheel, he smiled at himself. he had gotten an idea.

“can we do _one_ last thing?”, he asked carefully, trying to appeal the blond by pouting. when his response came in the form of a nod, he licked his lips. “can we go on the ferris wheel? i really would like to see the view up there.”

he seemed to consider it, looking at the sky for a while until he nodded a second time. “i bet it would be a great view indeed. the sun is setting. we would take great pictures.”

his reply was at the tip of his tongue, but before he could let them go he heard a click and soon the forgotten plug vibrated again, setting back to its lowest. he smiled at that, nodding silently, holding his hand tight and walking towards said attraction. the walk wasn’t long, but they did walk slower than usual so it did take a while. there were many people in front of them in line too, but the wait was worth it once they were inside. 

“it’s a great view indeed”, the shorter spoke after a while, looking to the side. the cabin they were in was completely closed, but had wide windows for them to appreciate the city under them. 

“wait until we’re on the top”, his boyfriend replied. he was still holding one of his hands, but in the other, wooyoung could see that the controller was ready to be played with. it made him anticipate when it’d get clicked, how much more intense the feeling could go, and what else was on seonghwa’s mind. he gulped as the other spoke again, some minutes later, once their cabin went higher. “so, baby, do you want to get your prize now or later?”

he didn’t need to think too much about it. “now.”

“okay. but you know how you gotta say for that, right, love?”

“now, sir. please, give me my prize now.”

it didn’t take the older a lot before he pressed on the device on his hands, volume going higher. “aren’t you a good boy”, the blond said right after, a hand cupping his cheek and his thumb touching his lips. the younger didn’t ask for permission before taking the digit into his mouth, sucking it as if his life depended on it. his eyes were closed, but considering he wasn’t stopped the other was enjoying it very much.

he heard a short sound, one that he was certain came from the older’s phone. opening his eyes, he noticed that he was indeed holding his phone next to his face.

“what a nice view indeed”, seonghwa admitted. “you really know how to use your mouth, hmm?”, he said as he took his finger from wooyoung’s mouth. “don’t you want to make better use of it?”

“yes, sir. please.”

“good boy”, he petted his hair. “get on your knees.”

the younger didn’t need to be told twice as he moved down, watching as the older silently opened his jeans and lowered it alongside his underwear. they both wish they didn’t need to hush things, but considering they shouldn't be doing it in the first place, they needed to finish fast and not get caught. 

although the thought of having someone watching made him so hot inside, he was thankful that the cabin wasn’t completely see-through. it had big windows, but now that he was crouched down and out of the ground, no one could see what they were doing. 

“so? what are you waiting for?”, seonghwa asked, looking down on him. he blinked a bit but then moved to hold his boyfriend’s half-hard dick, pumping it a couple of times before taking the tip in between his lips. he gave it a few kitten lips before swallowing it, sucking on it and bobbing downwards and then moving back up. he could hear a pleased groan at that, and soon he felt a hand pulling his hair hard and wooyoung left a loud moan around the other. it felt _so_ good to not hold his voice down, having no witness to their dirty doings. just each other. 

it didn’t take much longer for seonghwa to start moving his hips unwarned, at first meeting his rhythm and fucking onto the black haired’s throat, but sooner he was the one who was in control of the pace, going harder and deeper. just the feeling of having his mouth abused until he gagged was already so much to bare, making his own neglected bulge twitch in pleasure, but when he felt the toy vibrating harder against his hole his mind went blank and he could only let him do the moving, focusing on his breath as he left the lewdest sounds.

“you really do like that, huh? being fucked by me - _ah_ \- as much as i please”, he heard the older say in between quiet pants, breath uneven, and it made wooyoung feel proud that he was the reason behind that. he’d give him a response but his mouth was too busy for that, so he just kept still and took his cock.

it was all so much, with seonghwa fucking his mouth, telling him how well he was feeling, praising him, all while the toy kept hitting against himself. without thinking he rested one of his palms over his own dick and he could feel him getting close again. 

“don’t cum before i do”, the other warned, noticing that. he kept humping onto his throat, only being careful when he gagged for air, but when not he moved hard and fast. the hand on his dark hair went tight as he kept moving. “fuck, you feel so good…”

he kept the movements going a while more until he stopped for a bit. wooyoung wondered what was the reason but then, “don’t move, baby”, he was told. he did as told, hearing a few clicks that came from his boyfriend’s phone. “so pretty. so, so pretty.”

he whined at the praise, holding his clothed dick tighter. a hand moved around his forehead and he automatically leaned on it. 

“i’m going to cum on your face, okay?”

he nodded. “yes, sir.”

“good boy”, he heard the older say, and then the hand was gone. wooyoung didn’t open his eyes, but he did open his mouth, tongue out. he waited and listened as seonghwa moaned his name and then he knew he had reached his orgasm, cum hitting on his face and mouth. he licked where he could, finally opening his eyes to meet his boyfriend’s.

“so, so pretty”, he whispered, helping him get his face clean with his fingers and then letting him lick them. “do you wanna come now?”

“yes! yes, please sir, i really want it.”

“sit here then”, he ordered, patting his tight.

he was quick to get up, being pulled by seonghwa towards his lap. the older’s hands were now travelling under his clothing reaching to the butt plug. “wow, the sun is really beautiful”, he caught himself saying.

his lover laughed at that. “i did say the view was pretty.”

“i thought it was me--ah, _fuck_! sir!”

not only the older decided to raise the toy’s intensity, but he was also now holding it and fucking his abused hole with it. wooyoung clung onto his body, nearly shouting as he humped on his lap. “are you already close?”, he nodded strongly. “then come for me, baby. you were so patient for me.”

he didn’t hold himself back as he came on his underwear, soaking it. he felt sticky, but also, he was glad they wouldn’t need to explain anything to the park’s staff. he could feel the older fix his pants, patting his back as he recollected himself. “thank you, hyung.”

“you’re welcome, baby. are you ready to go home now? i’ll make you dinner and all.”

the dark haired man nodded quietly, breathing in and out slowly. “we can watch that dumb series of yours too.”

although he wasn’t looking at seonghwa, he was certain he had made an offended face. “it is not dumb.”

“yes, it is! can’t believe you didn’t let me cum that one day for _that_.”

“oh, come on, you liked it in the end”, he teased, laughing a bit.

“yeah, yeah”, he said after a while, sliding down from his lap and sitting on his left. he was glad that their ferris wheel cabin was still not on the ground and so he could still keep looking at the sunset. he moved to cuddle with his boyfriend until he felt something in him. “wait. is the butt plug still in me?”

the older looked at him with yet another fake innocent face. “where else would i keep it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this!!! and for the feedback too!!!! and wow this is now my ateez fic with most hits which makes me a bit shy considering the top3 used to be one of my fluffiest fic and then both disgrace au fics ajdfhajfahsjkash BUT NOW IT'S PWP.................. *embarrassed noises*  
> well!!!! hope you liked this three-parted sin. it will probably Not be the last of me in the ateez E tag, nor the last i'll write woohwa because i still am a whore for them and have plenty of ideas for them, both soft and nsfw. BUT tame him will end here. oh and i'm Not sorry for the little softness in the middle of this filth sjdfgafgah arthur #out

**Author's Note:**

> find me on my main accounts: [my sfw twt](https://twitter.com/heecheondo), [my sfw curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo), no horny allowed in these accs ok


End file.
